


Una última escapada

by Almumvr



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: #MarabiliaParty, #UnDiaDeDespedidas, F/M, Lynnael
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almumvr/pseuds/Almumvr
Summary: Escrito tanto para el Marabilia party 6 como el 11 y utilizando uno de los promps que propusieron para el día de Sueños de piedra
Relationships: Arthmael de Silfos/Lynne





	Una última escapada

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito tanto para el Marabilia party 6 como el 11 y utilizando uno de los promps que propusieron para el día de Sueños de piedra

–No te preocupes, sé donde estamos –cuando escucho al príncipe decir eso sé que no hay vuelta atrás y estamos total e irremediablemente perdidos. Es así desde aquel primer viaje que hicimos con Hazan, hace ya tantos años.

Observo como aparta de una patada las ramas que han caído en mitad del camino, intentando despejarlo para que podamos pasar.

–¡Vamos!

Se ha parado y me mira, un par de pasos por delante.

–Te estás quedando atrás, Lynne. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? –su mirada, antes chulesca, muestra su preocupación. Hace un amago de acercarse a mí, pero le interrumpo.

–Estoy bien, solo… sé que nos hemos perdido Arthmael –sueno resignada, pero en verdad lo que quiero es matar al soberano de Silfos por habernos perdido. Otra vez.

–¿Qué pasa, no te fías de mí?

Levanto una ceja.

–Ni por todo el oro de Marabilia, príncipe –respondo, cruzándome de brazos.

Una sonrisa pícara aparece en su cara, pero en vez de responderme se da media vuelta y echa a andar de nuevo. Tengo que correr para no perderle de vista. ¿Cómo puede ir tan rápido y con tanta seguridad por un bosque que no conoce? Además es cuesta arriba.

Ya no le veo, solo le escucho llamarme de vez en cuando, pero la marca de sus pisadas es suficiente para no perderme. Empiezo a pensar que a lo mejor sí que se conoce esto, pero no lo entiendo. En ninguna de nuestras escapadas habíamos estado en esta zona, ni siquiera nos habíamos acercado. Yo no sé dónde estamos.

Su voz me aleja de mis pensamientos y me devuelve al presente, un presente en el que mi marido me espera en un claro al que no sé cómo he llegado.

Me sorprende encontrarle sentado en la hierba, sacando despreocupadamente fuentes de comida de una cesta. ¿De dónde la ha sacado? Estoy convencida de que no la llevaba antes. ¿Se habrá compinchado con alguien? Si es así no puede estar muy lejos, pues la comida aún humea. La comida… está caliente. ¿Cómo? Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo.

–Venga, siéntate que se va a enfriar –dice señalando justo enfrente, al otro lado de la comida.

Me siento sin hacer preguntas, pero con una mirada de desconfianza que hace que se le escape una risita. Le fulmino con la mirada. Estalla en carcajadas. Y me las contagia. Estoy siendo ridícula, seguro que alguien del taller le ha ayudado a que esto siga caliente. A lo mejor lo dejó aquí ayer.

Empezamos a comer entre risas y bromas. Sin lugar a dudas es la mejor comida que he probado nunca. La carne está increíblemente jugosa, las granos de las frutas explotan en la boca como no lo habían hecho nunca, más sabrosos que en cualquier otra ocasión.

No puedo evitar pensar que la escena parece sacada de un cuento de hadas, de una historia de príncipes y princesas que en poco se parece a la nuestra. Es más, esta escapada tampoco es una escapada de las nuestras. Es mucho más tranquila de lo que me esperaba, pero no por ello la disfruto menos. Y pensar que al principio me negaba a venir…

Cuando esta mañana me ha llegado jadeante pero sonriente diciendo que necesitaba que le acompañase a un sitio no me imaginé que pudiésemos acabar aquí. No me imaginé nada, la verdad, porque tenía tanto papeleo que parecía que no se iba a acabar nunca. Pero como siempre Arthmael consiguió salirse con la suya y arrastrarme hasta el bosque. No necesitó ni tocarme, bastaron un par de comentarios, una sonrisita ladeada y un puchero para que aceptara.

En cuanto consiguió mi “vale” salió corriendo, tan emocionado como un niño pequeño, y yo no tuve más remedio que seguirle. Y ahora, tras un largo camino por el bosque, aquí estamos.

Cuando terminamos de comer nos tumbamos juntos en la hierba, mirando al cielo, con las cabezas muy juntas y los hombros chocando. Empiezo a hablar, rememorando las partes divertidas de nuestra primera aventura, contándoles las que han vivido los nuevos tripulantes de la flota de los Sueños,...

Paro al notar que se gira y se queda mirándome me interrumpo. Me vuelvo hacia él, dispuesta a soltarle algún comentario mordaz, pero su mano alcanza mi cara y empieza a recorrerla con infinita ternura, repasando todos y cada uno de los trazos que ya debe saberse de memoria. Me recorre un escalofrío. A pesar del calor, su mano está helada.

–Te quiero. Lo sabes ¿verdad? Loyda y tú sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida. No os cambiaría por nada del mundo. Ni por todo el oro de Marabilia.

No sé cómo responder a eso. Podría haber hecho alguna broma, pero él está demasiado serio. Me mira con ¿tristeza? Al final, tras unos instantes de silencio alzo mi mano, la llevo hasta su cara y le acaricio la barba, justo antes de inclinarme sobre él y besarle. Él me devuelve el beso con ganas, con desesperación, con dolor. Yo intento borrar todo rastro de esos sentimientos con mis caricias, igual que hizo él una vez hace ya tantos años.

Cuando horas más tarde me despierto, a medio vestir y arropados por el mantel en que antes estaba la comida, miro a mi marido. Está tan profundamente dormido que parece muerto, pero su pecho sube y baja lentamente. Me quedo mirándole durante un rato, que pueden ser horas, minutos o segundos. Le coloco un mechón tras la oreja. Está anocheciendo y cada vez hace más frío así que me levanto para vestirme, pero su abrazo en mi cintura me retiene.

–Un ratito más –susurra contra mi espalda.

–Arthmael, está anocheciendo. Y empiezo a tener frío –le respondo.

–Yo puedo calentarte, pero no te vayas –repite, acercándose aún más a mí mientras deja un camino de besos que va desde mi hombro hacia el cuello muy lentamente.

–Arthmael de Silfos suéltame ahora mismo –me cuesta sonar seria, conoce bien mis puntos débiles, y parece dispuesto a usarlos todos.

–No –parece un niño pequeño cuando se pone así– Además, aún queda te queda otra sorpresa. Pero no está lista todavía. Y de alguna forma habrá que matar el tiempo.

¿Otra más?

–¿Y cuándo va a estar lista? ¿Cuando sea totalmente de noche y nos pongamos malos?

–Sí y no. Tiene que ser de noche, pero no nos vamos a poner malos. Está todo pensado.

Me giro para mirarle con escepticismo, pero aprovecha que he bajado la guardia y atrapa mi boca con la suya. Volvemos a dejarnos llevar, pero esta vez no nos dormimos. No sé qué sorpresa será pero Arthmael parece cada vez más nervioso y emocionado. Ahora sí que nos vestimos.

Me da la mano y me arrastra de vuelta al bosque. No sé cómo puede orientarse en la oscuridad, pero acabamos llegando a lo que supongo que será nuestro destino. Me manda callar con un gesto antes de avanzar un poco más y agacharse, oculto tras unas grandes hojas. Yo le imito.

Lo primero que me llama la atención es el río. No se oía agua, pero ahora las pequeñas cascadas que caen sobre un remanso de agua son lo único que escucho. Después veo las luciérnagas. Bueno, o lo que creo que son luciérnagas. Tardo bastante poco en darme cuenta de que me equivoco. Son hadas. Pequeñas, libres, sencillas, preciosas. Mágicas. Desprenden una luz azulada. Y entonces caigo en la cuenta: esto ya lo hemos vivido antes. La misma escena, la misma coreografía. Fue la primera vez que besé a Arthmael. Solo que en aquella ocasión el beso significó algo muy distinto. Y estábamos en Sienna. Es imposible que hayamos atravesado medio Marabilia en tan solo un día.

Me giro hacia Arthmael, que me está observando. Busco su mano, intento agarrarla, pero no puedo. La atravieso. La tristeza se vuelve palpable. Aparece en su rostro y en mi garganta. Desborda por mis ojos cuando recuerdo que mi marido ya no va a volver.

–Se me acaba el tiempo

–¡No! Por favor, no te vayas –soy incapaz de controlar el llanto. Siento la calidez de sus manos en mi cara, veo como intenta secar mis lágrimas, pero no puede. No puede porque está muerto. Porque es un fantasma en un sueño. Porque nada de esto es real.

–Lynne, escúchame. Te quiero. Te lo he dicho antes. Y no soporto verte triste. He conseguido un día y ha sido el mejor día de mi muerte. No mentí al decirte que no cambiaría ninguno de los días desde que nos conocimos, ni los diez años de espera ni los que vinieron después. Y no mentí al prometerte que te esperaría. Te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta. Diez, veinte o cincuenta años más. Pero necesito verte sonreír. Ya me has llorado lo suficiente, ahora tienes que vivir, para poder contarme un millón de historias cuando volvamos a vernos. Por favor, sonríe.

Cada vez me cuesta más verle. No sé si es por las lágrimas o porque poco a poco todo se está desvaneciendo. Me seco la cara con la manga para poder observarle por última vez. Le regalo una sonrisa, y mientras todo se difumina a mi alrededor veo como su cara cambia de preocupación a tranquilidad. Veo como sonríe. Veo como pronuncia un último te quiero que ya no soy capaz de escuchar.

Cuando despierto, de vuelta otra vez en mi habitación, todavía siento el calor de sus manos sobre mis mejillas.


End file.
